The present invention generally relates to medical implant structures for reconstructive and/or constructive purposes, and more particularly to a medical implant structure which may be configured in a variety of shapes/contours for use in various physiological environments, including graft sites and tissue reconstruction zones.
Modern surgical procedures often require the implantation of support structures in various tissue regions to fill gaps, re-contour junction areas between adjacent tissue zones, and otherwise correct structural defects. For example, implant structures may provide numerous benefits in otological procedures (e.g. procedures involving the human ear). Exemplary otological and related procedures which are suitable for the implantation of selected support structures produced in accordance with the present invention include but are not limited to (1) ear canal wall reconstruction; (2) correction of bony posterior fossa/tegmen defects; (3) obliteration of cavities formed during mastoidectomy procedures; (4) correction of bony defects involving the vestibular/cochlear labyrinth; (5) mastoid reconstruction; and (6) reconstruction/obliteration of the eustachian tube or middle ear cleft.
The surgical implantation of tissue support structures as described herein is also important in various procedures involving the skull and related bony elements including the general reconstruction of defective bone/muscle soft tissue regions associated with the anterior skull base, middle cranial fossa skull base, or the posterior cranial fossa skull base. Likewise, the use of reconstructive/constructive implant materials is generally important in connection with cranial vault (skull) defects and/or cranioplasty procedures that create openings or gaps which must be filled.
Other medical/surgical procedures which are appropriate for the implantation of support, space-filling, or recontouring structures produced in accordance with the invention include but are not limited to frontal sinus obliteration, cosmetic surgery, facial plastic reconstructive surgery, chin augmentation, nasal surgery/rhinoplasty, nasal septal reconstruction, and the like. Accordingly, the materials and methods of the present invention as described below shall not be limited to any particular surgical fields, medical uses, or physiological environments.
Prior to development of the present invention, a significant amount of research was conducted regarding surgical reconstructive technology as discussed, for example, in Byrd, et al., "Augmentation of Craniofacial Skeleton with Porous Hydroxyapatite Granules", Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, 91:15-22(1993); and Goldenberg, R. A., "Reconstruction of the Middle Ear using Hydroxyapatite Hybrid Prothesis", Operative Techniques in Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery, 3(4):225-231 (Dec. 1992). However, a significant need remains for a medical implant structure which offers a substantial degree of structural support and space-filling capacity, is capable of direct physical/biological integration into adjacent tissue materials, and is capable of selective shape adjustment during implantation in order to recontour tissue zones. In particular, a need remains for an implant structure which is capable of direct and immediate shape adjustment by the treating physician during a surgical procedure to facilitate use of the structure for many different purposes. The present invention satisfies these goals and provides numerous other advantages as described in detail below.